Crimson and Fuchsia
by SergeantSarcasm7
Summary: This is a colaberation off my story Captivating Contrasts with Dogcake! this does not fit into my story's timeline and contains mine and Dogcake's OCs. This story is about when The Cosmic leagion and the Ninja meet a girl with a mysterious relationship with Skales and his deceased Lover, Emilia (my Anacondrai OC explained in my story). They go on an epic adventure! XD
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody! This is a Colab/spin off Fic of Captivating contrasts with my friend, Dogcake's OC, Alyssa! This story does not fit into the timeline of captivating contrasts and is only meant for fun! However it is extremely familiar and perhaps could include ideas for some future chapters of mine… like an overture if you think about it! IF you are not familiar with Captivating Contrasts I would advise you to read my fantastic story first! (Please! Please! It's a GOOD story with OCs! Please?) This is a bit random and funny. this stated as RP but it seemed it would make an awesome story! Now, lets let the story begin…**

* * *

**Chapter 1; Dr. Julien's List**

**Emma's POV**

_I sip my iced tea_.

Lying back, I relax on a comfy deck chair and watch the sun rise right beside Zane.

"Hmmmm… I sense the Author giving away spoilers…." I say randomly and Zane turns his head to me.

"What…?" Zane says perplexed.

"It's hard to explain… don't worry about it…." It is beyond any mere mortal to understand the complexities of our reality… I should not have bothered… Beyond the deep blue, beautiful hues of pink and yellow lay on the mysterious canvas sky. Enchanting my existence, I find it amusing to watch the sun come and go… it is also extremely romantic… who would that? **(Zane fan-girls, Ninjago fans of the female gender, Dogcake perhaps, I your creator, and many more romantic enthusiasts)**

Stop interrupting your own story Sergeant Sarcasm! (**But if it wasn't for me you would not exist) **I don't exist! **(Whatever… I am the author and I can do whatever I want!) **Don't you forget about Dogcake, remember this is a spin-off! **(Fine I will be quiet… for now…) **I finish arguing with the voice in my head. Exhaling a deep breath, I return to watching a sunset.

"Are you ok Emma?" Zane asks in concern seeing my frustrated countenance during that argument. Turning my head, I look up at him dramatically with a melancholy reach countenance.

"I am fine Zane… no need to worry…" His crystal eyes look at me with concern. I give him a smile. He sighs and returns my smile. We both stare off into the sky pondering life's big questions.

**(Later that day at breakfast)**

With dramatic music playing in the background, Cole brings out breakfast.

"Anne, stop that!" Coles says and she puts down her violin she played with a horrifying and sad tune. "I am not that bad of a cook!" Yeah right. Cole puts down the burnt pancakes, the burnt eggs, and most of all, the burn juice.

"What did this juice do to disserve to be burned at the steak?" I ask Cole.

"I thought the orange juice would be better with a smoky flavor!" We all stare at him in disbelief.

"But it's juice…?" Jay wines. We all choke down our burned breakfast. Dreadfully and with churning stomachs, the Cosmic Legion and the Ninja walk onto deck to train. I walk beside Zane and we begin to train. We were just about to begin sparring however Dr. Julien walk up to Zane.

"Zane, would you and Emma mind if you ran into town to get some things for me?"

"Of course not" Zane says to Dr. Julien. Turning around, he looks over at me for my confirmation and I nod my head. We set off onto a grand journey into town.

**Zane's POV**

Emma and I both walk on the sidewalk and head to the auto-body shop. Nya still works there part time but today is one of her days off. I look at the list my dad gave me.

Red wires

A self-destruct button

The key to Emma's heart

A dragon egg

A shrinkinator

Eggs

One ring to rule them all

Milk

Dark matter

Acid

Skales' head on a plate

Nothing I couldn't find at the local grocery store… piece of cake! This reminds me… Cole asked for me to get him some cake while we are out.

"Emma, how much cake should we get Cole, a ton or two tons?"

"A ton would be fine; I hear Sensei is putting him on a diet."

"Good point. I hope doesn't go through with-drawls…"

"He would be miserable! I couldn't imagine not having my ice tea!"

_Emma sips her iced tea_

"That would be horrible!" I say

"I know!" Emma says. I am unable to move when I see someone run right at me. We bump with a big clash and she falls on top of me. "Zane!" Emma yells. I open my eyes and meet brown ones.

"I am so sorry!" She says and gets off me. Emma helps me up. The girl looks behind her. "I think I lost them…" She looks up at me. "Sorry again, I was in a real hurry… though I should not have been running in the first place… My name is Alyssa" she says and puts out her hand which I shake.

"Zane" I say and let go.

"Emma" she says and shakes Alyssa's hand. She gives her a good stare which to me reads 'don't you even think about that cliché! He is mine, mine I say' and it seems Alyssa gets the message. They both smile and forget all about it.

"So how are you too?" Alyssa asks.

"We fine, just picking up a few things in town. ¿Y usted?" Emma coughs "Sorry… random Spanish moment… how about you?"

"Oh good" Alyssa says and nods. They then begin to talk in such a way I do not recall for it was hard to understand. Kai and Cole explained it as Womanese. They both seemed to be enjoying each others company though. Before I know it they are saying goodbye and we go on our way to gather my father's things.

**Cece's POV**

I glare at Cole and Anne who seem to be talking casually. Anne really has to make her move soon. She has admitted to me she likes him but she is taking her sweet time. The next thing we know Cole is going to be with some random snake-girl or something! Where did that come from…? Hmmm… well any who, I know that with Cole's good looks, Anne has some fierce competition and I am not in the mood to be handing her tissues as she cries and rants about her broken heart. I also do not care for us both to grow old as old maids and for me to never make wedding dresses for her and me… I sigh as she stands there awkwardly blushing and Cole standing there as thick as the earth's layers. I turn around and see in the distance Kai talking with Lloyd. Kai gestures towards me and puts his fingers against his mouth like fangs. Lloyd laughs and pats him on the shoulder. Offended, I put my hands on my hips. Turning towards me, Kai looks at me in horror. I roll my eyes and watch Nya and Jay spar.

**Nya's POV**

I stare into Jay's hazel eyes as he looks into mine. He dashes towards me and quickly punches me in the gut. I step out of the way and he ends up punching air. I the sweep under his feet and he jumps over me with a flip. Furious, I turn around and kick him, aiming at his side. He uses his leg to block it and dashes at me with two other punches. I duck down and kick his chin. He falls down to the ground and I smile. Standing over him triumphantly, he sighs.

"I can't beat you anymore…" he says with a pout.

"It isn't your fault honey, I am just better than you" I hold out my hand to help him up. He stands up closer to me than I expected. He holds me closer and I am pressed up against him. He gives me one of his adorable smiles and we lean in closer.

"JAY!" my brother yells and he lets go. "It's your turn to cook dinner." I give him a death glare and he and Lloyd smirk. Jay sighs and leaves to cook dinner.

"Need help?" I ask him and he smiles widely. I follow him into the kitchen as my brother gives me the glare of death.

**Emma's POV**

Zane and I make it home by dinner. Sitting down, I am seated by Zane. Jay and Nya bring out the chicken. We all begin eating with some small talk. Anne asked us 'how was our day' and Zane and I explain our epic adventure. Everyone listens intently. Eventually we all make it to bed. I plop on my bed and once my head hits the pillow I fall into a deep sleep only to be awakened by a loud noise which is the alarm. Everyone gets back into our fighting gear and we all rush into the bridge.

"The serpentine are attacking a house in the urban area of Ninjago city." Nya says

"Why only one?" I ask

"I guess we will find out!"

And the Colab begins…


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, before we all get started, I would like to warn you all that this chapter is more action than humor, that is because the roll play Dogcake and I did was not random and humorous, it had more action. The last chapter was something I wrote to start the story, Dogcake said I could start it any way I wanted… so I did! I will try my hardest to add humor but it will probably be more action… Yet I probably will find a chapter or two where I can add the humor… It has to come naturally guys! Sorry for the long wait btw. I get really busy with school and all… it is October so I did warn you all in Captivating Contrasts and probably at the end of the month I will get a lot more free time! I also have time this weekend! *sniffles* it is so beautiful… I have a concert… and instead of it being school the next day… and I having to stay up late with no sleep the next day… I got a day off afterwards! It so wonderful! *sniffles* enough of all this rambling by SS7 (SergeantSarcasm7) and lets begin shall we?**

* * *

**Chapter 2; Alyssa's bracelet**

**Alyssa's POV**

**Written by; Dogcake with **_**DRAMATIC**_** revising by SS7.**

Late that night, I finally went to bed. It was a hard day of work and I was glad for sleep. Turning out the lights, I look over at my nightstand. There it is... my golden bracelet. It was too close a call today and I couldn't believe I was able to escape in time. Finally, I drifted off into sleep when a crashing sound knocked down my door. I glanced over... No... It can't be...

"Hello again Alyssa..." Skales hissed.

"I thought you lost my trail..." I growled.

"Those humans were happy to sell you out" he continued.

"I'm not surprised..." I mumble.

"ATTACK!" the snake king yells. Suddenly, I am surrounded by bunch of snakes. I grab my bracelet and run out the door. Almost immediately, the serpentine cornered me. I thought I was doomed. That was until a figure… no, many figures began attacking the snakes. Later, I realized it was my new friend Emma fighting with the ninja. I went to talk to her but Skales grabbed my wrist.

My bracelet hit the ground and cracked...

Oh no...

Suddenly, I hit the ground in pain. Panting, everyone froze to watch me. The snakes smiled and the ninja looked concerned. It couldn't be happening now... Please don't let it be happening... Please...

**Emma's POV (By SS7)**

Beyond the streets of Ninjago and arriving at the house under siege, the moment I step off the bounty I felt the cold-as-Zane-in-a-blizzard **(I bet Zane looks so… hot in a blizzard though… sigh…) **air like a smack in the face. Hearing the clashing of metal, we give chase to the serpentine attackers. Through the darkness, it was difficult to see, however that means inside the shadows we shall play. Sensing the dark acrimony in the air, I know something egregious is ominous. **(Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz *author falls asleep…*)**

"Did the author just go to sleep?" I ask myself… **(No, I JUST NEED TO GET TO BED SO GET THIS IMAGRY OVER WITH!) **Fine… someone's in a bad mood… **(EXACTLY) **that's not good… **(Not good at all… and we're back!) **Where did you go? **(Bed) **…I suppose that makes sense… **(Weren't we fighting serpentine?) **…We? **(Humph…) **Chasing a girl, slithering snakes rush outside the house. That's Alyssa! We come face to face with the serpentine as we both pause before battle.

"Not so-" I look over to Kai and see that Cece stomped on his foot. "Ouch!" Cece shakes her head.

"Kai just… don't…" Cole includes as Kai huffs.

"**Are we going to kick Serpentine butt or what?" **A mysterious voice from the heavens cries. Looking up, everyone is dumfounded pondering who said that. Shrugging, everyone then crashes into battle, giving up on figuring out the "**complexities of our reality". **Dashing through the battle, I hit Serpentine right and left, slashing with my daggers, I slice at Serpentine in my reach, and dodging and jumping, I avoid sharp and malevolent weapons and scales.

And then there was a sudden pause…

Everyone just stands there.

Staring at a girl crying in pain,

The serpentine smiled as we stared in concern.

Profound and vivid eyes stared back at me.

Gaping at Alyssa's sudden transformation, everyone watches as her eyes began to glow a rich purple and two little fangs form in her mouth. Slowly, a purple jewel forms on her head as well.

"I hope you're happy... Uncle Skales..." Alyssa says as the ninja and Cosmic Legion, besides me (because I know everything apparently…) gives the audience a loud-and-overly-dramatic-with-dramatic-music gasp. I put my hand on my chin pensively and then begin to stroke a pretend beard.

"SKALES IS YOUR UNCLE?" Jay overreacts.

Duh

Duh

Duh…!

**Alyssa's POV… (And now; Dogcake with the weather… with a lot less revising by SS7, good job Dogcake!)**

I took one look at everyone and grabbed my bracelet. Running off, I ducked into an alleyway to escape everyone. On my knees in the corner of the alley, I looked down at my bracelet... Only a piece broke off, it could've been much worse. Concentrating on my life force, I closed my eyes and my bracelet started to glow a golden color. 'Almost... There...' I thought when noises came my way. 'Oh man, the ninja!' I thought in alarm. I ran further into the alley. I'm a desperate attempt to escape what I knew was coming... All the fear... and the hate... I dread the other half. Stopped, the alley was blocked off by a metal fence. Quickly, I jumped on the fence and began to climb. It worked, until I was grabbed from behind and thrown gently to the ground by said ninja. I knew I couldn't run anymore... Might as well get the freak show over with guys...

**Emma's POV (By SS7)**

Racing through the alley, I stop when Cole and Zane grab Alyssa by the waist. She stands up slowly realizing she is unable to run away anymore. She closes her eyes as she spreads out her arms, ready to accept what was ever coming to her.

"YOU'RE A SERPENT!" Kai yells.

"Kai!" his sister yells at him. I step forward and Alyssa opens her eyes. Gazing upon the fear inside her now purple eyes, I hesitate.

"Alyssa… Why did you call Skales your uncle?" I ask

"CAUSE SHES A SNAKE, THAT'S WHY!" Kai includes and I turn around. I give him the most dreadful and horrible stare known to man. He stands there petrified and eyes like dinner plates. Stepping back, he hides behind Nya. **(Nicely done Emma, Kai gets so annoying sometimes!) **It's a talent of mine…

"Sigh… well… he is my uncle in a way… cause… Emilia is my father's brother… My father fell in love with a human you see… and since how close Skales and Emilia were… if she did not meet her untimely demise they probably would have… you know what I mean right? But my mother told me that they probably would have been exiled by both tribes…" I stare at her for a second… thinking what she said all over…

"Why did Skales want your bracelet?" Cole asks Alyssa.

"He... He wanted to break it and steal the pieces, once I was shown as such a freak, I'd be banished and forced to join them" Cole nods in understanding.

"Well you are ok now right?" he asks

"Well once I fix the bracelet I will return to normal… but... Wait! No, you all saw me and once word spreads I'll be banished from human civilization!" Alyssa backs away.

"That won't happen, we won't tell any buddy!" Anne buds in. Yet lurking inside the shadows was… **(ME!) **NO! Lurking inside the shadows was a sneaky news reporter recording the whole thing!

"That's not good..." Jay says

"Oh man! What am I going to do!?"

"Perhaps you could hide in the bounty" Zane suggests.

"Really, will you?!" Everyone nods their heads

"Thank you, thank you, and thank you!" Alyssa says bursting with Joy as she hugs the Cosmic Legion.

"No problem!" Cole says. **Suddenly behind Emma is a shadow shaped like a girl with four arms, the mega weapon, and Garmadon's funky hat. Raising her shadow-weapon in the air, she knocks Emma with it in the head. However she does not appear to be affected in any way and simply yawns. **I suddenly feel overwhelmed by my sleepiness…

"Yawn… I need my 'Seer sleep…" I say leaning against Zane shoulders. Everyone starts walking towards the bounty after Alyssa grabs some of her things. It becomes too much to bear…

"I am sorry Zane... I... Am... Really... tired... Zzzzzzzzz..." And that was the last thing I remember.

**Zane's POV**

Emma falls asleep suddenly leaning against my shoulder. I decide it would be best if I carried Emma the rest of the way. ***SergeantSarcasm7 smiles at how cute Emma and Zane are. Emma appears behind her.* (Emma; "you just wanted to see Zane carry me didn't you?" YUP …HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?) *Emma looks around at the computer desk and sees a 'bold button'* (NO DON'T! Emma; "so this is how she does it…" *Emma smashes the bold setting on the computer so I may not 'bud' in anymore.* **Walking into the Cosmic Legions' chambers, I set down Emma on her Navy blue bed. I leave as Alyssa and the rest of the Cosmic Legion get ready for bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry guys for taking so long! I probably would have got it done sooner if I was not so busy with school work, a sleepover, and watching THOR; the dark world… I feel a bit guilty… Yet that works in your guys' favor cause' Thor inspired me to write! Mwhahahahahahah!**

* * *

**Chapter 3; Skales' nose**

_**Alyssa's POV **_

**(By Dogcake; **_**Dogcake=bold italics **_**I will post the POV in italics if it was her who wrote it and have it just be bold if by me. I may still write who it was by though.**_**)**_

As quick as they were kind the ninja and Cosmic Legion cleared out my belongings and led me to their home. _**(I almost wrote Cosmetic again...)**_ What? _**(I almost wrote the Cosmetic Legion, don't judge me.)**_ Well they're all girls so it is kind of right... _**(Yea I guess)**_ Anyway, soon I was settled into the ninja's flying ship and was warmly welcomed by all of them, except Kai a little _**(Why does everyone make Kai the j***?**_) Cause he's the hothead? _**(No reason to do that to him though) **_Alright we get it!

**(On the first day Alyssa was on the bounty….)**

Later in the day I was watching the famous warriors train.

"Can I try the course?" I asked.

"Sure, let's watch you fail." Kai joked; Cece hit him behind the head.

"We'll see..." I smirk and began. I started off with basic hand combat, then out of nowhere turn invisible. I'm punching dummies left and right for a while before becoming visible again. Then I hit some with toxic venom and others with a snake bite, turning them into snake dummies. _**(So they're real snakes now?) **_You say out of this!_** (: P)**_ I hypnotized a robot dummy and destroyed others with my bare hands. As soon as the others realized I had every serpentine power, they were shocked. _**(Mary Sue~) **_SHUT UP! **(She is your OC Dogcake…) **_**(...)**_ FINALLY...! I finished the course in record time, and walked over to the others.

**Emma's POV (BY SS7)**

This is not good… not good at all… The author fixed the bold button! **(I'm back baby!) **STOP INTERRUPTING YOUR OWN STORY! THE FOURTH WALL IS BEING HELD TOGETHER BY ELMERS GLUE AND DUCT TAPE FOR PETE'S SAKE! **(That's good to hear!)-**Really?**-(Really, really!) **sounds like Shrek… Let's get back to the story shall we? Is that ok with you SS7? **(I don't know… let me ask Dogcake~) **_**(**__**Please continue this thing already... I'm bored...**__**)**_

It was Alyssa's first day at the bounty and it stunned us all. However even though her power is great I fear for her. It could be easily be corrupted. She smirks at us all with pride…

**Cece's POV (Same)**

Wow… that's one tough cookie! **(Angry Jay does not approve of the crumbling of the cookies) …**? **(I am not the author you are looking for… *SS7 wipes the memory form her mind about her little interlude*) **I smirk at Kai's jaw agape and everyone's startled expressions, though I am still surprised myself. I watch as Emma pats Alyssa in the back.

"Good Job! I would have never guessed how talented you are!" Emma says and Alyssa smiles. After a few seconds Emma hits herself in the head. "SHUT UP!" We all stare at her strangely as she blushes.

"Thanks!" Alyssa says breaking the tension.

"Talk about showing off…" Kai says.

"STOP BEING A MEANIE KAI AND ACCEPT THE TRUTH!" I yell very childish and smack him on the head.

"Mmmmmhmmmmmmmm" Alyssa and Emma agree with me in unison.

"It's true Kai… Her precision was flawless and her technique was extraordinary. I am indeed curious how someone could have such unfathomable power. Then again, Emma is the Seer of Stars…" Zane says and Emma blushes. "If you truly doubt her abilities then why not see for yourself and spar?"

"Oooooh!" a Knight and a Samurai say like the cat from Puss in Boots **(Apparently fanfiction does not approve of felines in boots…)**.

"BRING IT ON!" Kai says pounding his fists together. I watch as Alyssa looks worried.

"What have been I gotten into…?" Alyssa asks Emma and she shrugs.

_**~The Epic Kai/Alyssa Battle by dogcake~**_

*beeeeeeeeeeeeeep!*

_**[The following fight is deemed too violent for stories of this or any other age rating. The ways in which Alyssa used her powers on Kai have been decided not appropriate or allowed on such a site. We hope you understand and will continue with this story happily.]  
**_

_***beeeeeeeeeeeeeep!***_

**SS7 POV (aka none Pov…)**

It is true... Alyssa went all Cece-&-Anne on Kai… unfortunately… Anne could not find any rope **(Emma; or would that be fortunate for Kai?) **(My, have the tables turned…) (**Emma; indeed…) **The ninja stood speechless fearing the mighty power of those who speck in 'Womanese'. Jaws agape, they stared at Alyssa.

"HIGH FIVE!" Emma yells as she puts her hand in the air. Alyssa smacks her open hand. Cece looks down on the unconscious body of the former Red ninja. She kicks his side with a slight nudge.

"Yup… he's dead." Cece states sarcastically languid with a clam tone. Kai slightly steers. Cece sighs… When Kai opens his eyes he is greeted 'totally sweetly like Emma would wake up Zane' **(Emma; NOT) **of course in Cece's way… Crunch! Execrating pain is delivered in the worst way possible (For men of course…) the unfortunate Ninja is awoken with a hardy kick in the… **(Emma; lets spare everyone the details shall we? Everyone knows what happened…) **the ninjas cringe as the Cosmic Legion snickers.

"Feeling the love..." Kai squeaks

"Poor, poor, Kai…" Anne says.

"He disserved it didn't he?" Alyssa asks

"But… the cruelty!" Anne replies feeling pity.

"Well I suppose out of everyone I am sure he would be the only person I suppose to be able to survive… that." Emma gestures to Cece. Still shocked, the ninja have no say in this matter. They all have seemed to have taken a step away from the crazed warrior.

"Isn't nature supposed to be peaceful…?" Kai whimpers tearing up still on the ground in a semi-armadillo position. Cece laughs.

"I suppose it could have been worse…" Cece states and laughs as all the ninja stare in disbelief. Cece then skips away… while Emma shrugs as she sips her iced tea.

_**~the next night after Kai's... Accident...~**__**Alyssa's POV**_

Kai is still resting with an ice pack, which he will probably have for a few days... any who, I was preparing for bed with my new friends and fell into a silent slumber. I enjoyed the peace and happiness of sleep for only a moment before a hand covered my mouth... A scaly hand...

"Long time no sssssee..." Skales hissed.

He held my mouth shut and my arms behind my back. As I tried to think of how I could escape, I noticed Emma right next to me asleep, but the only way to teach her was... Sorry Emma...

I kicked her,

in the stomach,

Hard...

Emma woke up quickly in a state of confusion and semi-anger. She looked over at the scene in shock, and tackled Skales. Soon all of the Cosmic Legion was woken up and, upon seeing the event unfold, in action. Skales was punching at the girls along with the few snake soldiers he brought for backup. The girls were hitting Skales everywhere... Emma even gave Skales a good kick, and I could tell he'd end up like Kai in the morning. Tired of this fighting, Skales swept the girls away with his tail, grabbed me and my bracelet, and left. As soon as we were outside I received a hit to the head, and the rest is a blur...

**Emma's POV and version of the fight**

My eyes open widely to see Skales holding Alyssa against her will. On impulse, I tackle Skales to the ground and punch him in the face so hard it was like Jay not approving of the crumbling of the cookies. Using all of his strength, he pushes me off him. I summon my daggers like Zane does with his shurikens and begin to attack Skales. He attacks me with his staff and other serpentine soldiers. It was about time when the rest of the Cosmic Legion woke up. I stared deviously into Skales' eyes as we fought with our weapons. My dagger slices his cheek swiftly but he then punches me in the chest and I stand back. Chaos follows while the peppy tone of 'right as rain' by Adele swarms my mind. I then release the Zane-fan-girl-obsessed-with-iced-tea-aka-SS7 kind of crazy on Skales with the left part of my 'chest' aching. Somehow, Skales survives. I am swept off my feet along with the other Cosmic Legion members by Skales as he suddenly retreats with Alyssa and her bracelet in his possession. His serpentine soldiers block our path as I shake my wrist. My hand hurts. I guess I punched Skales' face too hard today…

**Skales' POV**

'_Owww my nossssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss sssssssssssse!' _walking with a large sack over my shoulder I rub my poor nose. For Pete's sake, is it necessary to always hit the Hypnobrai in the nose? Fangtom hands me a tissue noticing my nose bleed. The Fangpires bite people but they don't get hit in the face! Sighing, I throw away my bloody tissue and hand the large sack to the stronger Skalidor. I slowly rub my shoulders relieved from the heavy burden. We all turn our heads when the traditional potato sack bag squirms. Skalidor hits the bag with his tail and Alyssa stops moving, and yes, she was in that bag. I look behind me at the chaotic bounty behind us, why do they wait so long to save their kidnapped companions? **(My fault, ha-ha, stuff needs to happen when people get kidnapped! It is weird; they apparently take forever to take them back. But when does that ever happen in movies…? *Emma hits me with a hammer to stop interrupting the story*) **I shrug and turn away from the bounty; it works for me I suppose. Take your sweet time.


End file.
